Heartless
by Anime895
Summary: Ansem is alive and he still wants Riku under his control. Vanitas is alive too and he's been ordered to make Soras gone through a certain change- turned into a Heartless. Rikus willing to do anything to make sure he's friends back to normal.SoRiku & SoKai
1. Chapter 1

HEARTLESS

Darkness. That was all Sora saw when he opened his clear blue eyes. Darkness. He was standing up and when he tried to move his arms around, he found that that were tied above his head. With, guess what? Darkness.  
>'Well...' Sora thought, trying to yank his wrists free. 'Somebody must not want me to leave.' In the black that surrounded him, Sora noticed a few small blue creatures edging closer to him. They seemed to hunch over, looking around hurriedly. They're eyes were the strangest looking, in an odd design. They didn't look like Heartless. Sora didn't know what they looked like.<br>"Do you like them, Sora?" A cold voice rang out.  
>"Huh?" Sora looked around. "W-Who's there?" He demanded.<br>A tall boy stepped out of the shadows, looking exactly like Sora. Except for a few differences. This boy's hair was black, he had on a body suit that reminded Sora of Riku's, except this was red and black. The thing that made Sora a little disturbed, besides his situation, was the boy's eyes. They were a cold, sharp yellow, staring into him. 'Who... is this...?' Sora thought, staring back.  
>"I said, do you like them, Sora?" the boy asked again.<br>Sora guessed he meant the little blue creatures. Sora gulped down a little nervousness and answered, "N-No... It's rather unsettling. Whats going on? Who are you?"  
>The boy smirked, walking closer to him. "Vanitas. These are my Unversed. I call them Floods."<br>"Vanitas...? Unversed?" Sora repeatedly, absently staring into Vanitas's eyes. It was almost hypnotizing. Sora had to shake his head before looking back at Vanitas. "What do you want with me? why am I here?"  
>"You sure ask alot of questions, Sora," Vanitas murmured, almost amused. "Unfortunately for you, I can only tell you this-" He paused, waving the Unversed away. "Xeha- I mean... Ansem needs you in a certain... 'condition' for him to carry out his plan. So he's ordered me to do just that."<br>Sora's eyes widened, fighting against the darkness coiled around his wrists even more. He choked out, "A-Ansem? H-He's supposed to be dead! Gone! I... I killed him!"  
>Vanitas snickered, playing with Sora's hair absently, causing the brunette to glare at him. "You really are dumb, you know."<br>"What?" Sora growled, jerking his head back.  
>Vanitas shrugged, continuing on. "Ansem is very well alive. He still exists in Riku's heart."<br>Sora cut him off, "i know that. Riku looked like him at The World That Never Was."  
>"Which brings me to this. It's Riku's darkness that's keeping Ansem alive. You could kill him as many times as you wanted and he would just keep coming back as long as Riku's alive," Vanitas finished.<br>"..." Sora was at loss for words. 'So.. All this time.. Riku can't escape from him?' He thought.  
>Vanitas must've gotten bored with Sora's sudden silence. He waved two Floods into existence. "Well, say good-bye to your heart, Sora." He glanced down at the small Unversed, which were wrapping themselves around Sora's legs tightly.<br>Sora glanced down at the Floods, almost yelling at the other boy. "What? My heart? What could Ansem want with my heart?"  
>Vanitas smirked a little. "You'll find out soon enough. Now I'd like to get on with this," He said, grabbing a piece of Sora's shirt and ripping it down the middle. After this he pressed a hand over his heart.<br>"N-No! Stop!" Sora yelled, jerking around.  
>Vanitas ignored him, jabbing his hand into Sora's chest. Sora cried out in pain, trying to free himself while yelling at Vanitas. Vanitas quickly found his heart, wrapping his fingers tightly around it and ended up yanking it out.<br>"ARRGHHH!" Sora screamed, jerking around violently. he choked out words, barely managing to form a sentence. "G-G-Give.. it b-b-ac-c-ck!"  
>Vanitas ignored him, staring at Sora's heart. "Hm... I don't think I should totally trash this, might come in handy," he muttered to himself. Raising a hand up, he created a small container of darkness around Sora's heart, soon it disappeared. "Sure, I'm gong against Xeha-Ansem's orders but I don't care..." He trailed off, looking at Sora with sudden interest. "Hm...? Now what?"<br>Sora wasn't any regular Heartless by now, he still looked human. Pain was ripping through him- His entire skull burned as his brown hair slowly faded into a pale white. The clear blue iris was now replaced with a striking amber. His skin hurt all over as the shade grew slightly darker. The most striking change- A Heartless emblem suddenly morphed onto his skin, over where a heart once was.  
>As Sora's screamed died down to nothing but silence, Vanitas noticed one last thing. A few small teardrops were working its way out of the corners of Sora's eyes. Vanitas smirked, lifting his chin up and speaking softly, in a mocking tone.<br>_"Don't cry, Sora... Being a Heartless won't be so bad... Or will it...?"_

**Earlier**

Where was Sora?

That was the only thing going through Riku's mind. He and his friend had been hanging around by the Paopu tree, just watching the sky boredly. Sora had gotten tired and decided to take a nap on Riku's arm, which he didn't mind much. Everything was peaceful, as it usually was after they're long journey with Nobodies and Heartless.

Until the most bizarre thing happened.

Riku was dozing off himself and almost did, if he hadn't noticed Sora was slipping away from him.

"Huh..? Sora?" Riku yawned, opening his eyes to see what was going on. He almost wished he hadn't.

"Sorry, but your friends coming with me," someone had said, hoisting Sora up over his shoulder. A mask covered their face so Riku couldn't see who was kidnapping his friend. Something that stuck out to Riku was the fact that this guy was wearing a body suit similar to one we wore when Ansem had taken him. Except it was red and black, a little different from Riku's.

Riku growled, already summoning Way to Dawn, "What are you doing? Put Sora down!"

The masked boy held one hand up, opening a Dark Corridor, then switched it so it was facing Riku. "Such a shame I can't fight you... Oh well, that time will come. Until then, I can't have you sniffing around." With that, a blast of darkness shot from his hand hit Riku right in the chest.

Riku staggered and fell onto the Paopu tree trunk, grimacing. "Argh..." Suddenly remembering Sora he called out to the masked boy, "Get back here!"

But he was too late. The masked boy was gone, the corridor along with him.

And so was Sora.

Riku grit his teeth, staring down at Way to Dawn, muttering mostly to himself. "Sora... I'll find you, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

HEARTLESS

The shadows that draped across the area in which Vanitas and Sora were in faded away, revealing it to be the Grand Hall in Hollow Bastion. The giant keyhole glowed brightly in the background as a literal shadow was staring into it. The shadow seemed to twitch around until it turned to Vanitas. It's voice was deep.

"Why did you tell him so much?" The shadow mumbled in an annoyed tone.

Vanitas shrugged carelessly. "Why not? I thought it would make things with Riku more interesting," The black haired boy smirked darkly.

The shadow seemed to growl, turning back to the keyhole. "I can feel it," he muttered. "Riku's heart... He wants to see Sora."

Vanitas glanced at Sora, who still looked unconscious. "Why don't we give him what he wants? Then again..." Vanitas trailed off. "He might just get out of control."

The shadow scoffed, glancing at Vanitas. "I'm the King of the Heartless. There's no way he'll defy me."

Vanitas rolled his yellow eyes, looking at Sora and muttering to himself, "Lets see how that turns out." He then placed a hand under Sora's chin, tipping his head up to look at him. "Hey, Sora! Wake up!"

"..." Sora stirred a little, then blinked open gleaming amber eyes. He studied Vanitas for a moment, then grinned, showing a row of sharp teeth.

"_Who's Sora?_"

II

Riku searched the Islands all over, looking for any signs of Sora or the masked boy. Unfortunately for him, his search was in vain. Sora was no where to be found.

The silver haired teen sighed, sitting down on the sand in the Secret Place. That was the last place he checked, the second time actually. Since everything happened in there he thought it would be best to scope out first but the result was the same as the others.

Sora was gone.

Riku stared at all the drawings on the wall, almost getting lost in his thoughts until a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Riku tried looking around at who was holding him. "Wh-What the...?"

A cold, sinister voice answered him, but it was still... the same. "Hello Riku."

A chill drifted down Riku's spine, replying in disbelief. "S-Sora...? !" He turned his head around, finally able to get a look at his friend. As soon as he did his aquamarine eyes widened at Sora's appearance.

Hair that was once a soft and spiky brown was now turned a deathly pale white. Tanned skin from hanging out on the beach too much was now a few shades darker. And those eyes... The deep, clear blue was replaced with a gleaming evil amber- a color Riku was too familiar with-. Then the thing that looked the most haunting: Sora's blue shirt was ripped in half, showing off a blood red Heartless emblem.

Sora.

His best friend.

Sora was now a Heartless.

Said boy grinned a set of sharp teeth. "Whats wrong, Riku? I'm back!"

Riku swallowed a little nervously then scowled at him. "Y-Your not Sora! What happened to you? !"

Sora shrugged, his hands slowly trailing up to Riku's shoulder. "I'm a Heartless now... Would you like to know what happened?"

"..." Riku wasn't sure how to respond.

"First I need you to stand up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"Why? We're friends, aren't we?"

"..." Riku looked down, slowly standing up. "Now tell me what happened to you, Sora."

As soon as he said that, Riku was pushed up against the hard rocky wall of the Secret Place. He grimaced, feeling his wrists pinned above his head. "What are you doing, Sora? !"

Sora smiled in a twisted way back, setting his own darkness around Riku's wrists. "Showing you what happened. Just imagine everything-" Sora placed a hand over Riku's eyes. "I wake up in a dark room with my hands like yours, can't see anything except someone who looks exactly like me. But his hair was black, eyes were yellow. Anyway- "Sora removed his hand, placing it over Riku's heart. "He tells me his name is Vanitas and some interesting bit of information that I think you'll love."

Riku shivered, now glaring at Sora. "What?"

"Mm..." Sora mused to himself. "I'll save it for the end. Continuing on... Vanitas tells me that he's been ordered to turn me into a Heartless!" He then laughed slightly, the distorted sound echoing around them. "Imagine it! Your dear Sora just standing there, totally helpless as Vanitas reaches in-" Sora's hand faded through Riku's chest, quickly grabbing his heart.

Riku choked out, "Argh- _Sora_!"

Then Sora forcefully pressed his mouth over Riku's in an attempt to silence his groans. After he quieted down slightly, Sora continued on. "and then he rips my heart out." as he spoke Sora let go of Riku's heart, earning a small sigh of relief from the older boy. "Of course, I screamed and screamed, begging for my heart back but no luck. Here's me now, Riku. Sora the Heartless."

"S-Sora..." Riku choked out, staring at him a little sadly. "I... I didn't know..." he trailed off, looking down again.

Sora growled in return. "Oh save it. I don't see you as anything anymore, just another heart I can eat when all this is over." The darkness around Riku's wrists tightened as Sora leaned in closer to him. "That reminds me... That bit of information."

Riku shuddered a little, leaning his head back away from Sora. "What?"

Sora got closer so his mouth was right next to his ear. He whispered in almost breathlessly, "_Ansem is alive... All thanks to the darkness in your heart._"

"What?" Riku almost shouted, jerking away. "There's no way he's alive!"

Sora smirked. "You could kill my King as many times as you wanted, and he'd still come back as long as your alive." Then the darkness faded away from Riku's wrists, freeing him.

"..." Suddenly Riku summoned Way to Dawn and hit Sora right across the chest with it. "Shut up, Heartless!"

Sora cried out, leaping back and crouching down almost animal-like, holding an arm across his chest. It looked like some black substance was dripping from where he was hit. He glared up at Riku through his white bangs. "Idiot! Are you _trying_ to kill me? !"

Riku ignored him, pointing his Keyblade at Sora's chest, right over the Heartless emblem. "So that's it? Ansem is behind this? He's the one that made this Vanitas guy turn you into a Heartless?"

"..."

"Well?"

Sora growled lowly, "Sure, whatever. Ansem is behind this. Apparently turning me into a Heartless was part of some plan of his."

Riku raised an eyebrow, lowering his Keyblade slightly. "You... don't like being like this...?"

Sora bit his lip, looking away. He murmured, "What do you think? I get my heart ripped out, get separated from you and Kairi, and I'm expected to obey Ansem and Vanitas. Like some dog!" he growled. "I'm lucky they sent me here in the first place!"

"Sent you.. here?" Riku echoed, frowning.

"I was told... to come here... Do what I wanted but not kill you... and to come back soon, otherwise one of them was gonna come get me themselves."

Riku lowered Way to Dawn fully, crouching next to his friend and starting to wrap his arms around him. "Sora..."

Sora however, jerked away from the gesture quickly. "What are you doing? ! Stop it!"

"What? I was just..."

"Damn it, your only making things worse!"

Before Riku could say anything, a Dark Corridor opened up behind Sora. As quickly as it had appeared a hand reached out and grabbed Sora by the back of his jacket. Riku only hung onto him tighter. "Y-You can't have him! Let go!"

Sora struggled to get away from Riku on the other hand. "no, you let go! They can't kill me, so relax!"

Riku's grip faltered for a moment then Sora was yanked away and into the Corridor, it closing quickly. Riku cringed, yelling out as it disappeared- "N-No, _Sora_!"

He was alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

HEARTLESS

_Smack!_ A cry of pain echoed throughout the dimly light area. A loud voice seemed to fight with the cries.

"You idiot!" _Crack! _Another yowl of pain. "Why did you tell him so much? !"

A small voice rasped out, "Y-You said... I could d-do what I... wanted..."

"I didn't mean tell him the plan! You stupid Heartless-"

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of the scene. "Vanitas!" It looked like a hand reached out, forming something like a glove, and grabbed his weapon- a Keyblade- from crashing down.

Vanitas stopped immediately, staring at the shadow. "A-Ansem...?"

Ansem glanced down at Sora, who was staring with wide yellow eyes at Vanitas and Ansem. Several cuts and bruises marked his body, an inky black substance dripping from all the wounds; forming a small pool from where he had been crouched. "I think he's learned his lesson. You know very well that he can't be dead- Heartless or not. Which reminds me..."

Vanitas looked away, his Keyblade disappearing. "...Yes?"

"What did you end up doing to Sora's heart?"

Vanitas hesitated, then spoke smoothly. "I got rid of it, like you told me to."

"Don't lie to your master, Vanitas. If I find out that it wasn't properly disposed of I'll find it and _kill_ you," the shadow growled menacingly.

The black haired teen glanced at Sora, who was still cowering on the floor, and replied simply, "I'm not lying."

"Hmph." The shadow turned away from the two. "I think its time for Sora to have his first taste of a heart..." Ansem glanced at Sora. "Your hungry, aren't you?"

Sora answered in a hoarse, disorted, voice, "St-Starving..."

"Then return to the Islands. Seek out the Princess of Heart. It's best she be taken care of before Riku finds her...A heart like that could ruin _everything_."

II

"What?" Kairi's eyes widened, listening to her friends story. "S-Sora... He's been turned into a... A..."

"Heartless," Riku finished for her grimly. "He was here not too long ago. But he was taken away."

Kairi rubbed her eyes, murmuring to herself. "Sora..."

After Sora had been forcibly taken away by someone, Riku had suspected Ansem or this Vanitas person, Kairi had found Riku in the Secret Place. That was when Riku decided he should tell Kairi what was going on. He doubted she could come up with anything helpful but she at least deserved to know. Riku knew about her feelings for Sora.

"He did tell me some useful information though..." Riku trailed off, glancing away.

"L-Like what?" Kairi muttered.

"Ansem is alive. He's behind this whole plan that involves turning Sora into a Heartless. There's also another person involved- Vanitas. He's probably the one that took Sora away earlier." Riku's voice dropped a little lower. "I've lost him twice today... Next time he shows up, I'm not letting him go..."

Kairi was quiet for a bit, then reached over to gently touch Riku's hand. "Riku... Maybe we should get home to think all this though. Just sitting here won't do us any good."

As much as Riku wanted to protest, he nodded and stood up. "Yeah.. Your right... Come on," he held out his hand to her. "I'll take you home."

Kairi smiled a little, taking his hand and standing up. "Thanks."

They two walked and talked a little on they're way across the sandy beaches. Kairi talked about a few suggestions for getting Sora back. One of them stood out in Riku's mind- The next time Sora showed up, hold him back so he couldn't go anywhere. Ansem or Vanitas is bound to show up then to see what's taking Sora so long. Kairi hadn't thought that far ahead, but Riku was already making plans on how to force them into giving Sora his heart back.

"Riku!" Kairi's voice had risen to a high pitch, her blue eyes widened in fright. Riku actually hadn't noticed if was calling out to him before this or not.

"What's-" He started to speak but then noticed what she was staring at. Her gaze was fixed on the Paopu tree. Sitting on the tree trunk like an animal stalking its prey was none other than Sora, smirking cruelly.

Kairi voiced Riku's thoughts timidly, "Why... I thought he just... left...!"

Riku answered her quietly. "He did."

Sora hopped down off the tree, landing a few feet away from the two. "Yes, I did leave. Not on my choice though. And its not my choice to come back here anyway." He then turned his hungry yellow gaze onto Kairi. "Ansem promised me a snack... A Princess of Heart."

Kairi let out a small shriek, inching back behind Riku. "S-Sora! What's gotten into you? ! You can't listen to him!"

"Yes I can," Sora answered, taking a few steps closer. "I'm afraid that if I don't, the consequences will be... quite deadly." Riku noticed a few black cuts and bruises on his arms and legs and face. _What happened to you, Sora...?_

Riku pushed Kairi behind him, scowling at Sora. "Your not taking anyone's heart, Sora! Just stay here and we can get your heart back-"

He was cut off by the sound of a harsh, disorted laugh. "My _heart_? ! Who knows where the hell that thing ended up! I don't need it!" Sora grinned, dropping down into another animalistic crouch, ready to spring. "Speaking of hearts... I'm starving. Who wants to be my first meal?"


	4. Chapter 4

HEARTLESS

The first thing Riku did when he saw Sora crouch down like that was summoning Way To Dawn. He hadn't realized what he'd done until Kairi's voice broke through him.

"Sora's Heartless! Y-You can't use that, Riku!"

Oh. Right. Keyblade's kill Heartless. "Then what am I supposed to use?" Riku asked out loud turning to Kairi, mostly to himself, or to Kairi. It didn't matter.

Kairi opened her mouth to respond but instead saying anything helpful, a shriek rose from her throat and Riku felt the wind knocked out of him. He was thrown off to the side, falling down onto the sand.

Sora had sprung from where he was, immediately knocking Riku aside to get to Kairi. The Heartless had successfully pinned her to the ground, one arm around her waist and the other hand pinned her neck down. Sora grinned in a malicious way, his hungry yellow gaze staring into her frightened blue one.

"Got you."

Riku growled, not caring if he used Way to Dawn or not, and stood up. "Let her go, Sora!" Riku raised Way to Dawn up, ready to make it crash down on Sora-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Riku," Sora snickered, slightly amused. One of his hands slowly trailed over to Kairi's chest and rested over her heart. "I could just rip this out before you could do anything to me. Then you'd be losing another friend." He sneered. "So... Why don't you put that toy away?"

Riku frowned a bit, still keeping Way to Dawn raised up over Sora. He couldn't let Kairi get hurt, but he couldn't let Sora get away with this.

Kairi choked out, squeezing her sky blue eyes shut in fear, "R-Riku... Help... Sora, st-stop this!" She opened her eyes a crack, not wanting to look at Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes boredly, twirling a strand of her hair around absently. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm_ really_ starving. Do you know what will happen to a Heartless if we don't get fed? We could just start attacking everything we see with a heart- friends or lovers- it doesn't matter. Think of it as a blind rage with only one goal in mind-" Sora paused, smirking, and abandoning the strand of brown hair to lift her chin up a bit, causing Kairi to look directly at him even if she shied away. "-Hearts. So be a good little Princess and make one small sacrifice..."

Kairi winced, jerking her head back. "No! S-Sora, please! You've got to remember us, everything! We're your friends, you wouldn't even _think_ of hurting us! You..." She glanced at Riku desperately. "You and Riku... You and I... We have always been friends..." She shook her head, a few tears leaking out. "_It can't end this way! It just can't_!"

It was silent for a while. Kairi's voice echoed throughout the islands and was swept away with the wind. Even Sora sat still for a moment, staring wide eyed at her. His amber gaze was no longer hungry, but more confused and thoughtful as he tried to understand what Kairi was saying to him. Riku stood there, staring at Sora. If he was going to make any sudden movements Riku wanted to be ready. He agreed with Kairi- It couldn't end this way. They're journey just ended, Riku was home. He was done with darkness. There was no way he would let _his_ little Sora go through something like this.

Sora.

His Sora.

Who have been best friends since they started playing on that Island as kids.

Was he aware of Riku's feelings for him? As a Heartless, he should have no idea. _But then again,_ Riku thought, _Back in the Secret Place... He kind of... kissed me. Why did he do that? Other than to make me shut up._

"K-Kai... Ri..." Sora whimpering voice broke through Riku's thoughts. His voice no longer held that sarcastic and wicked tone. It sounded like a little scared child, hurt, it made Riku's heart twist as he recalled Sora's words:

_'I get my heart ripped out, get separated from you and Kairi, and I'm expected to obey Ansem and Vanitas. Like some dog! I'm lucky they sent me here in the first place!'_

Riku frowned a bit, he just wanted to hold Sora, tell him that he would be okay, tell him that he would get his heart back soon. To do anything to comfort him. But then he remembered when he tried to comfort Sora he angrily shoved him aside and was taken away.

"Sora?" Kairi spoke his name quietly, not sure if this was him or the crazed Heartless he was.

Sora squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head a little. "Kairi... Riku... _H-Help me_!" He pleaded quietly.

Riku's eyes widened, dropping Way to Dawn and rushing over to Sora's side immediately. Sora made no move to fight him as Riku pulled him off Kairi and wrapped his arms around him. Kairi sat up, staring at Sora as well. "Shh, Sora, it's okay. I'm here for you... Riku's here."

Sora hissed out, gripping his head in both hands. "E-Easy f-f-for you t-to say! Y-Your not.. fighting w-with yourself!"

Riku winced slightly, holding Sora closer than before. "I understand that. But you gotta hold on! I'm trying to help you!"

Sora let out a violent shudder, his hand creeping up to rest over Riku's heart. Riku stiffened up a little, almost waiting for Sora to do something, but he just kept it there. He noticed Sora start to relax a bit.

"Your... Heart..." Sora murmured, fighting the hurtful shudders of pain that went through him. "It's... S-so relaxing... I miss.. th-that feeling of... a heart beat..."

Before Riku or Kairi could do anything, a dark presence seemed to appear from behind him. Riku gazed behind him and growled at what he saw. A Dark Corridor had opened up and the same person who kidnapped Sora before was standing in front of it. Riku growled with hatred. "Vanitas."

The newcomer had his mask on, like the last time he had seen him, so nobody could see his face. Sora however stiffened up immediately, the shudders stopping quickly. Vanitas spoke, almost amused at Sora. "Look at that- The puppet thinks he can calm the Heartless down. A cute effort but worthless."

"Puppet? ! _Worthless_? !" Riku snarled, holding Sora protectively. "Leave Sora alone! He's no use for the darkness!"

Vanitas seemed definitely amused by this. "No use...? Because Ansem has found a wonderful use for him. Right Sora?"

Sora straightened up, shoved Riku away and grabbed Kairi's wrist, earning a small yelp from her. "Sorry, I got held up by these two. I would've been back sooner."

"Hmph. In that case, go back. Ansem is gone, who knows wherever the hell he went. So you two will probably be alone for awhile." Vanitas chuckled. "I figured you'd want some alone time for your first meal."

Sora nodded, then stood up and yanked Kairi up standing as well. "Of course." Sora made his way toward the Dark Corridor, ignoring Kairi as she struggled the whole time.

"No! Sora!" Riku called out as he scrambled to his feet and grabbed Way to Dawn. Before he could make a move, he saw that Vanitas had his own Keyblade and was standing in front of Riku. Riku growled as he got into his fighting stance, "Move, Vanitas!"

Vanitas snickered, getting into his own stance, much to Riku's horror was exactly like his, and replied, "This should be fun. You want Sora back? You have to get through me."

II

Sora and Kairi soon arrived in Hollow Bastion- the Grand Hall- much to Kairi's distaste. Sora let go of her wrist, and she started to look around. "Huh..? Th-This place..."

"Grand Hall," Sora finished for her, glancing at the multi-colored keyhole. "Weren't you here before, Princess?" He asked, smirking.

Kairi started to shake a little, closing her eyes. "S-Sora... Take me home! I-I hate it here!"

Sora rolled his eyes, crouching next to her. "Oh deal with it. Sheesh, its not like your gonna die. Oh... wait... _You are_."

That was all it took for the young girl to start crying quietly. She covered her face with her hands, choking out between tears. "Sora... I-I can't believe... you would a-actually listen to them! I-I'm your friend! I-I thought that.. w-we were more than f-friends t-too...!" she wailed.

"..." Sora took all this in then grabbed her wrist again without hesitation.

Kairi winced, muttering, "S-Sora?"

Sora stood up, gesturing for Kairi to do the same, and when she did he quickly lead her down the stairs. Kairi followed without fighting, it didn't seem like he was going to kill her or anything. He just seemed a bit... impatient.

After walking down the stairs and sneaking past the other glassy crystal pods that once kept the other six Princess's of Heart, Sora stopped Kairi beside one of the pods. "Kairi..."

Kairi shivered, glancing around uncomfortably. "...Yes, Sora...?"

Sora smirked, his other hand grabbed Kairi by the waist and forcing her up against the wall, partially hidden by the shadows in the hall. Kairi's eyes widened but made no move to fight. Sora pinned her wrist down and leaned in closer to her.

"Kairi... I don't think I should get rid of you just like that," the Heartless mused to himself.

The brunette blinked. "Then.. what are you-"

She was cut off quickly as Sora pressed his lips over hers. Kairi let out something like a squeak and squirmed around slightly. That only made Sora press closer to her, so Kairi eventually just gave in and let Sora kiss her. All the while her face was reddening.

Sora stopped her a moment, letting go of her wrist to play with her hair again. "You'll be mine, Kairi... I want you to stay with me."

This only made her face redden a little more. "St-Stay with you?"

"Would you rather I ask Riku? Aren't you glad I asked you to stay by my side instead of him?"

Kairi hesitated before nodding a little. "A-Actually... Yes. I am happy." She couldn't help the smile that inched its way across her face.

Sora grinned and kissed her cheek. "Of course you are... Besides, I have other plans for Riku." Sora glanced around the area, murmuring to himself. "So many Heartless... And this one has his own heart."

**A/N: Whoo! I'm glad I got this up! I've been having a lot of fun with this story, seeing as how I got so many of the ideas from my roleplay. So, thank you to the reviewers I've gotten so far. It really keeps me going on with this fic.**

**So, Sora has taken Kairi away and wants her to stay with him at Hollow Bastion while Riku and Vanitas fight it out on Destiny Islands. I know I said this story was SoRiku but I also said it was SoKai too, since I love both those pairings. I'm a yaoi fangirl but I also like regular girlxboy pairings.**

**Sooo, Review please? If you review, I update faster! **


	5. Chapter 5

HEARTLESS

It wasn't long until Ansem returned to Hollow Bastion. When he did, Sora hadn't even noticed his shadowy appearance in the Grand Hall. He was too busy trying to convince Kairi to stay with him at Hollow Bastion.

"I'm still not so sure, Sora..." The redhead sighed, looking around. "I have too many bad memories linked with this place."

Sora on the other hand was relentless. "Please, Kairi. I want someone here with me." He reached one of his clawed hands over to hold her cold hands. "Ansem and Vanitas expect me to obey them like a dog. I want one of my friends here, I don't want to be alone with just _them_."

Ansem suddenly made his shadowy presence known by clearing his throat. "Is something wrong with that, Sora?"

The Heartless winced slightly, murmuring something nobody could hear, then turned to the shadow. "No, my King. I'm glad to be within your presence," he said almost monotonously. Like he had to repeat this sort of thing many times.

Ansem scoffed a response to him, then seemed to look over at Kairi. "What's she doing here...? I thought I told you you could have her heart."

Sora smirked a little, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Oh I'm working with that. I figure I'd keep her here, slowly letting the darkness get to her, corrupt her, until she's reached the point where she can't stand being alive anymore. Then I'll feast on her heart." Sora looked down at Kairi, muttering through his teeth, "Isn't that right?"

Kairi wasn't sure how to respond until she slowly covered her face with her hands and let out a small, pitiful wail. "Sora...! P-Please... Don't do this!"

Sora snickered, letting her go. Kairi fell to her knee's while letting out small sobs. Ansem didn't seem too convinced but he nodded anyway. "Very well. Do what you please with her." He turned away from the Heartless and Princess. "Vanitas should be back soon. Try not to lose it like you did before."

Sora tipped his head to the side, confused. "Why would I lose it...?"

Ansem didn't respond. He simply disappeared within the shadows of the Grand Hall, gone from sight.

The Heartless sighed, crouched next to Kairi and lying a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks."

Kairi removed her hands from her face and smiled at Sora. "Don't mention it. Did he buy it?"

"Hopefully. He didn't look that convinced, but then again... It's just a shadow of him." Sora rolled his eyes. "So does this mean you'll stay with me?"

Kairi hesitated for a heartbeat before nodding. "Yes, Sora. I'll stay with you."

For the first time since everything started, it had looked like nothing changed. Sora looked relieved at his friend's decision, gently wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Kairi blushed a little, the color almost matching the shade of her hair, before returning the embrace.

They were friends. Nothing had changed.

"Sora..." Kairi murmured as she started to let go. "Your freezing."

Sora sighed, shaking his head a little. "I always feel that way. Haha... _Feel_. Such an odd word for a Heartless." He glanced down towards his chest. The blue shirt he wore was still torn diagonally from when Vanitas ripped at it. Beneath the blue fabric was a glowing blood red Heartless symbol, completely engraved over where he his heart once was.

Kairi followed his amber gaze down at the Heartless sign, reaching over and lightly pressing her palm over the symbol. She shivered and murmured, "So cold... There's nothing there..."

"Yeah. That's what happens when your Heartless," Sora laughed emptily. "Weird... I feel like myself again."

Kairi looked up. Her blue eyes glittered with a small spark of hope. "Really?"

Sora nodded, his spiky white hair bounced along with the movement. "It would be better if my heart was back though." Sora closed his eyes for awhile. Kairi was about to ask if he was okay until he growled in a low voice. "_I'm hungry_..."

The redhead winced, pulling back slightly. "Sora...!" She warned.

Sora ignored her. He stood up and walked a few steps away from her and opened up a Dark Corridor.

Kairi's eyes widened, she leapt to her feet and started running over to Sora. "S-Sora! Don't go!"

But sadly she was too late. Sora growled and was quickly through the corridor in a matter of seconds. Leaving Kairi all alone.

_Alone in Hollow Bastion._

II

Vanitas's keyblade hit Riku across the chest and it was all over. Riku, already worn and tired from the fight, fell down onto the sand, defeated. He had fallen other times, but easily got back up reminding himself that the Dark Corridor was still open. He could get to Sora and help Kairi if he just beat Vanitas. But not this. Several cuts had opened up from the fights, a few more serious than others. Way to Dawn lay out of Riku's reach, from when Vanitas earned a hit on Riku's good wrist and sent his weapon flying. Now Vanitas towered over him, pointing his keyblade at his throat.

Riku lost, much to his horror. How could he save Sora when he couldn't beat _one_ person?

"Such a shame I can't kill you," Vanitas mused to himself, his keyblade disappearing.

Riku blinked in surprise, since any other action would've hurt too much. "H-Huh...?"

"I can't leave you here. Ansem will get pissed off, then again when is he not!" He scoffed. "Besides- There's nobody else here. No Sora, no Kairi, nobody would find you and your wounds would just get worse and worse. Again- Ansem will get pissed off at that." Vanitas shook his head. "I'm bringing you back to Hollow Bastion."

Riku tensed up, ready to snap at him but then re-considered everything. Sora was at Hollow Bastion, wasn't he? Kairi, too. Maybe he wasn't so late. Maybe he could save them both! Riku made no move to or sound to protest what Vanitas said. At least- not _yet_.

"Damn! This island is too hot...!" Vanitas said to himself, his hands reaching up to grasp his mask. Riku's sea-green eyes widened a little, watching him. Is he going to...?

Sure enough, Riku was right. Vanitas pulled his helmet off, a sea breeze washed over his face and hair, gently ruffling the spikes around. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath of the air. "Ah... that's better."

Riku barely heard him. He was too busy taking in every detail. Spiky, dark black hair that was identical to a certain someone stuck out in all directions on his head. Gold yellow eyes pierced through the tranquil scenery and bore their way into Riku. Lastly, the face that looked exactly like someones, if only a little older.

"_Sora!_" Riku spoke without realizing it. "Why... Why do you...?" He barely finished his sentence.

Vanitas smirked, lifting his chin up with one finger. "Sora? No, I'm Vanitas. You must be thinking 'Why do you look like Sora?'. You sure you don't have it the other way around? Why _Sora_ looks like _me_?"

Riku hissed. "No. Sora was here first."

Vanitas shrugged. "No, I was. First time I saw Sora and you was when you looked only four or five."

Ok, _what?_ Now Riku really _was_ confused. "How can that be true...?"

Vanitas snickered, sitting down on the sand next to where Riku was. Like he was trying to get comfortable. "Ansem never said anything about me telling you this, so why not?" Vanitas pulled his knee's up to his chest, crossing his arms over them. "See... There was a boy- Ventus. We didn't get along. He was pure light, and I'm pure darkness. You can imagine how things must've gone. Anyway... Ventus ended up on this island without meaning to after some events happened. I had gotten here before he did. While I was waiting for him..." Vanitas suddenly smirked as he recalled the memory. "I saw you two. Sora and Riku. So young, without a care in the worlds. Something about Sora seemed so..._ familiar._ So _radiant_. I couldn't ignore it. I pretended to leave so Ventus would be gone when I came back. When I did, I saw you both on these beaches. You looked like you were falling asleep as Sora chattered on and on. I waited awhile before approaching Sora. He didn't seem fazed when I was there, and gladly talked to me. That's when it hit me-" Vanitas growled, fists starting to form on both hands. "He had a bit of Ventus inside him. Of course, I couldn't ignore this. _Ventus_! He was still living inside that _wretched_ boy!" He hissed, a smirk now tugging on his lips. "So you know what I did...?"

Riku seemed almost afraid to ask. "Wha... What...?"

Vanitas grinned darkly. "I named him my successor."

Riku flinched, trying to sit up. "What? ! Th-There's no way! The light gave Sora the keyblade! Not you!"

Vanitas snickered. "That's what they want you to believe. But no- the only reason Sora can wield a keyblade is because I passed my power onto him." Vanitas growled. "Like _Terra_ did to _you_."

Riku blinked a few times. This sounded familiar. "T-Terra...?"

"Forget about that!" Vanitas snapped.

Riku muttered as he started to lay back down. "Sor-ry."

Vanitas continued on. "After that... I had to leave. Ventus and I had a fight coming up. The only thing I can say about that is..." Vanitas sighed, smirking a bit more. "I lost. Ventus killed me."

"He ...Killed you...? !" Riku immediately sat upright. "But your _right here_! You can't be dead!"

"Let me finished, damnit!" Vanitas growled. "Thing about Ventus was... He was my other half. When I died, he died too. Sora was my successor, and there was some Ventus inside of Sora. We both ended up becoming a part of his heart. Ventus can't do anything, it's almost like he's... sleeping. But me on the other hand," Vanitas grinned at Riku. "I worked up all my dark power, just to be alive again. Alive and away from Ventus. Xehanort was my Master, I was his apprentice. Ansem, being Xehanort's Heartless, found me and we were together again. Master and apprentice." Vanitas finished.

"..." Riku had no idea how to respond. All the truth just came out. Well, shitty truth, but it was still right. "So...Sora..."

"Ah! That's right!" Vanitas said, standing up. "I have to get you back to Hollow Bastion. Its been a nice conversation but we gotta go."

"Wait, what are you-" Riku stammered as Vanitas started bend down. He was picked Riku up and easily tossed him over his shoulder.

"Sorry, can't get you there any other way," Vanitas snickered, not sounding sorry at all.

Riku hissed, trying to get down, "Put me down! I can walk!"

Vanitas started walking towards the corridor. "No you can't. Just stay put for a few minutes."

Before Riku could protest, darkness suddenly enveloped him and was within seconds at the Grand Hall in Hollow Bastion. Vanitas set Riku down on the floor and stepped away, looking around. "Huh... Where's Sora and Ansem...?"

Riku looked around as well until his gaze fell on a pink huddle on the ground. He blinked a few times before calling out hopefully, "Kairi?"

The pink huddle looked up. Red hair swinging at its sides. A smile danced across her face as Kairi raced over, "Riku!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling them back slightly when she heard him groan in pain. "Sorry!"

"Its fine," he said through his teeth. "What happened...? Where's Sora?" Riku asked.

Kairi shook her head and explained everything tat happened to her when Sora brought her to Hollow Bastion. She ended by saying, "Sora told me he was hungry and suddenly left. I'm really worried..."

Riku shuddered, trying to lift an arm up to wrap around her. "Calm down. He probably just... found a random Heartless to eat," he said but didn't quite believe his words.

Kairi blinked back tears. "I don't think Heartless eat other Heartless...!" She broke off with a tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Riku...! Sora's probably killing people and its my fault! I couldn't stop him! He was acting fine until then! Wh-Why couldn't I stop him..?"

Riku winced slightly. She was a little right. If she had stopped Sora in time he wouldn't be killing people by now. But Riku couldn't tell her that. She upset enough as it is. Before Riku could say anything a dark laugh filled the Grand Hall that sent shivers down Riku's spine.

"Vanitas... What is it that you've brought me?" The voice spoke. It was all too familiar to Riku. A voice and laugh he wanted to forget.

Vanitas grinned, jerking his head in Riku's direction. "Just my prize from the battle. You can keep it if you want?"

The voice answered him, "Bring him down below the castle. I would like to talk to him."

The teen rolled his gold eyes. "You really think he's going to go there _willingly_?"

Judging by the conversation, Riku didn't want to go _anywhere_ below the castle. But of course, that sickening voice had other plans for him. "He'll go if he wants Sora to stay _alive_." And with that, the Grand Hall resumed its quiet interior. No laughing, no plotting-voice, nothing.

Just emptiness.

III

Turns out, below the castle was the dungeons. Riku was waiting in a cold cell for the man he dreaded to show up. He hadn't gone willingly of course, but went anywhere to ensure that Sora would be okay. Now he was alone again with nobody. This place had already made bad memories for Riku. Of the time when he and Sora just started they're journey. That witch Maleficent kept him in there sometimes. And now he was back.

"I was going to have you in your old room... But I thought this was a more suitable place. You can run or hide anywhere in here," the same voice chuckled, the laugh echoing across the cell.

Riku suddenly glared at a shadow that was starting to form. "If you wanna talk, I wanna see who's there. Not some shadow."

The shadow moved around enough so that it took the form of the heartless Riku hated. Once the shadowy effect wore off, Riku could see exactly him-

Ansem.

Otherwise known as Xehanort's Heartless.

Riku started off by saying, or _growling_, "So what is this your doing to Sora? Another stupid plan to pull me back into darkness?"

Ansem stepped closer to him, replying. "I don't need to pull you back in. Your already there."

"What?"

"Your darkness is the only thing keeping me alive. The more powerful I become, the more vulnerable you are. And-" a smirk slowly spread across his face, lifting a hand up in front of Riku. "The easier you are to control."

Before Riku could register what he was about to do, he stiffly stood up and walked closer to Ansem. He hissed out through clenched teeth, "_Stop this_!"

"Why?"

"I'm not your puppet!" Riku managed to lift an arm up and bring it back to punch the heartless. Unfortunately for him, Ansem was ready for this and grabbed his wrist, jerking Riku around and hooking an arm around his waist.

"Maybe your right..." He breathed into the teen's ear, gripping his wrist tighter. Which, sadly for Riku, was his bad wrist. "Not yet anyway."

"_Stop_!" Riku growled, trying to yank himself free.

Ansem snickered, not moving. "Now about your question, I can't answer that. I need Sora as a Heartless for my plan to continue on."

"What plan? !" Riku hissed, stepping on his foot. "Bringing your apprentice back from the dead?"

Ansem rolled his eyes boredly, not noticing Riku's protests or squirms. "Vanitas is just another pawn. I'll get rid of him once I have no further use for him. The same thing will happen to Sora if your not careful, Riku."

Riku paused. He didn't like Vanitas but that was just... "He said you two even used to be Master and apprentice, back when you had a heart. You'd kill your own _apprentice_...? !"

"He's too impulsive, Riku. He follows my orders and does my work, but when I've reached my goal and have no use for him..." he shrugged. "He'll die a second time then."

_Damn. Is it possible for him to get even more heartless over a period of time?_ Riku thought. Even if he didn't like Vanitas, nobody deserved that.

"So what does that mean for me? Your plan? Is your goal to just make your puppet again?"

"I can't say. It will ruin everything if you know too much. That being said..." Ansem slowly released his wrist and let go of his waist. "I've said too much already. Perhaps if your good I'll have Sora or Vanitas move you too your old bed room."

Riku growled lowly, rubbing his bad wrist, "I don't like it there. Or in here for that matter."

"Does it look like I care?"

"No."

"So don't talk about it." With that, Ansem disappeared into tiny bits of darkness, scattered around the room until they cleared away.

Riku sighed, staring at the remaining particles that wafted in the air in front of the cell bars. A small figure stood outside the cell. White spiky hair, tan skin...

"Sora!" Riku called, already running over to the bars to get a closer look. Sure enough, he was there. Sora was leaned against the wall, one hand behind his head and the other... The other hand...

Was holding a half eaten heart.

Riku felt like he was going to be sick. He closed his eyes, shaking his head quickly. How the hell am I ever going to forget that...? He thought, trying to open his eyes. When he did the heart was gone, but Sora was reaching into the red and black pouches on the side of his pants. He pulled his hand out and was holding... _another heart_.

Sora grinned, holding the heart up in front of Riku. "Looks like these silly pouches have _some_ use after all!" And before Riku could stop him, Sora dove right in, his now razor sharp teeth slicing through the heart. He swallowed then devoured the rest in the same fashion. Sora wiped his mouth off with his arm and finished with a satisfied "_Ah_..."

After watching that, Riku really _was_ going to be sick.

"Don't look so pale. They actually taste pretty good," Sora scoffed, pulling out another heart from the pouches. "Anyway..." Sora took a bite from the heart, swallowed, and continued, "Ansem seemed pretty satisfied seeing you. And to think that he wants to kill Vanitas!" Sora snickered, taking another bite. "If I were him, I'd get the hell out of there before he kills me! Ah wait that's right..." Sora shook his head, finishing off the heart. "He _does_ want to kill me."

**A/N: Wow. I really corrupted Sora in this chapter. Good thing? Bad thing? Personally, I love creepy, disgusting things(I'm a very weird person) so I love heartless Sora. And yes, I made him eat hearts. It seemed funny in my mind to have Riku just standing there watching Sora eat hearts like there was nothing wrong. Poor Riku. He's getting like no love in this story.**

**Ok, about Vanitas's story, I really like the idea of having Sora be Vanitas's successor, thus the reason he uses a keyblade. I've played Birth by Sleep, I know he has one cuz of Ven. Blah blah blah. Its fanfiction. I like the idea, I'm using it in my story, don't like it? Go eat a heart.**

**Oh yeah, the whole Ansem-Riku scene is for my friend DarkLightSeeker. She likes AnsemxRiku. Personally, I hate Ansem, but he turns up a lot in our roleplays so I have a lot of ideas for him in my story. HOPE YOUR HAPPY FRIEND!**

**Sooo whats next? Oh yeah. REVIEW PLEASE! OTHERWISE SORA WILL GO OMNOMNOMNOM ON YOUR HEART!**


	6. Chapter 6

HEARTLESS

After Riku somehow persuaded Sora to stop eating those hearts, he was trying to get Sora to let him outta the cell. Needless to say it wasn't going well.

"No," was Sora immediate response.

Riku frowned a little, slightly annoyed at this. "What? C'mon Sora, we're best friends aren't we?"

Sora shrugged, reaching out and grabbing hold of one of the bars. "Its not an order of mine to do anything involving your imprisonment, but I can't take any chances." Sora paused. "However..." With one swift yank, the cell bars slid sideways, opening just enough for Sora to walk in. "I don't think they'll mind if I join you."

Riku barely paid attention, he was staring at the door completely dumbfounded. "How long has that been _open_? !"

Sora blinked a few times in confusion, then snickered to himself. "Long enough for you to think it was locked."

The teen sighed, pushing Sora out of the way and grabbing his wrist in the process. "We're leaving."

"No!" Sora got in front of him, closing the cell doors immediately.

Riku growled a bit. "Sora, seriously. We need to find your heart and get home!"

Sora shook his head, standing still. "A-Ansem's gonna be really ticked if he finds out you escaped. Remember before? If he can just control your movements, when he's weak like this, who knows what he can do when he's stronger!"

"What are you talking about, him being weak?"

Sora hesitated a moment. "...You know why he's a shadow most of the time?"

Riku narrowed his eyes, staring at him. "...No... Why?"

"Ansem's not very strong at the moment. That how he can be contact with everyone without using up too much of his power." Sora paused, looking down at his Heartless emblem. "...From what I can piece together... Whats going on with me has... really increased the darkness in your heart."

"..."

"..."

It was silent for a moment, Riku was about to say something, but then Sora started acting like the Heartless he was again. "Of course, nobody cares! Your just gonna fall back into the darkness and be Ansem's puppet again!" He cackled, shaking his head with amusement.

The teen hissed at Sora, now scowling at him. "What did you say?"

Sora smirked, crossing his arms, "Your just gonna be Ansem's puppet again."

Riku grabbed Sora by his wrists harshly, pushing him back until the Heartless's back pressed against the wall. He kept his grip firm so the other couldn't move. Riku growled lowly, "I'm not his puppet! I at least didn't get myself kidnapped!"

Sora squirmed around, trying to free himself but found it to be impossible. "Don't change the subject! Your gonna be his damn puppet just like our first journey! You'll fall back into the darkness probably with no way out!"

"Our first journey? !" He spat, rolling his eyes. "What would you know about what I faced? About what I had to go through? You were the only thing that kept me sane in that hell!"

"..." For the first time, Sora looked bewildered. "Wh-What?"

Riku's tone softened, but continued anyway. "I didn't exactly have a choice with the darkness, Sora. Honestly, I hated it. Heartless, Ansem's shadow just following me everywhere, not being able to see you..." His grip on the younger boy loosened a little, his gaze traveling down to the gray floor. "But you were alright. Helping people, saving the worlds, all that. I had thought that once it was all over we could be together again. 'Course, this was before you found me at The World That Never Was, but its still true."

Sora shivered a bit, staring at him silently. Riku glanced up into his amber, mentally cringing. He whispered to himself, "Blue looked better on you..."

Sora didn't hear, he said without noticing, "Let go of my wrists, Riku." Riku did so and Sora immediately wrapped his arms around the older teens neck, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Riku blinked in surprise, adding in a muffled tone thanks to his pale white, "S-Sora?"

"I... I'm sorry, Riku," The Heartless answered. "I didn't know about all that."

Riku smiled a bit, hugging Sora back. "Its alright. I never really planned on telling you actually."

They stood there in silence for a moment, until Sora took a step back. "Come on."

"What?"

"We should get out of here." He grinned a little at this. "Unless you _want_ to stay in this cold, dreary cell. I can see how anyone would want to."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Dummy. Yeah, lets get outta here."

Sora started to make his walk over to the cell bars and opened the door barely an inch when he suddenly froze up, standing completely still.

Riku blinked a few times, touching Sora's shoulder. "Sora? Whats wr-"

"_AHHHHH! ! !_"

Sora immediately broke out into a heart wrenching scream, falling to his knee's. One hand gripped his Heartless emblem and the other clutched his head tightly.

Riku flinched, crouching next to his friend. "Sora? Sora! Whats wrong? !"

"Idiot."

Riku looked outside the cell and saw another newcomer- Vanitas leaned on the wall, holding something very black and circular in his hand. However his fingers were digging deeply into the object. He growled, "What are you doing to Sora? ! Stop it!"

Vanitas snickered, edging his fingers in deeper- only making Sora's screams louder- and replied, "Punishment. He was thinking of escaping."

"Just this for _thinking_? ! How Heartless are you? !"

"I'm the one with the heart here. Not him." Vanitas snickered again, holding the object up, removing his fingers. "Oh wait, I do have his heart!"

Both Sora and Riku looked shocked at this. Sora immediately jumped up, pouncing through the gap in the bars for his heart. Vanitas was ready for this and raised his foot up, successfully kicking Sora back into the cell. Riku grabbed hold of Sora before he could fall, almost yelling at the other teen. "How is _that_ Sora's heart? !"

Vanitas shrugged boredly. "Simple. Ansem had ordered me to dispose of it. But if I did that, I would die as well. So here's his heart now- Contained by a field of darkness." He scowled at the two. "Your yelling at me like I did something bad. You should be grovelling at my feet that I saved your pathetic boyfriend!"

Riku hissed, "Like hell I'd ever do that!"

"You wouldn't," Vanitas looked down at Sora. "He would." He gripped Sora's heart through its container tightly. Sora started whimpering in pain, edging closer to Riku. "_Right, Sora?_"

Sora didn't look at him, he panted out quietly. "... Th-Thank you... V-Vanitas for s-s-saving m-my heart..."

Riku shook him a bit. "What are you saying, Sora? Don't thank him! He's the one who turned you into a Heartless in the first place!"

Vanitas cackled, shaking his head. "Your such an idiot, Riku! Don't even bother- By the time Ansem and I are done with you both- _that_-" he gestured to Sora, crouching and whimpering on the ground- "is all you'll be reduced to."


	7. Side Story His Successor

**SIDE STORY**

**HIS SUCCESSOR**

Calm blue waters splashed against damp sand that lead up to the beach of two little boy's play place- Destiny Islands. A few puffy clouds floated around the sky lazily, soon disappearing into the heat. The hot sun beat down on the two little boys as they ran across the sand. One of them with short silver hair was in the lead, calling back to his friend. His friend was not far behind with short spikes of brown hair.

"Come on, Sora!" The first boy laughed. "I'm going to beat you!"

The other boy, Sora, panted after him, "I wanna win this time!"

"Wanting and doing are two different things!"

"_Wahhh,_ your so mean sometimes Rikuuu!" Sora whined, falling in behind his friend as they got to the finish line. It wasn't exactly a line- they just ended up underneath the wooden bridge that lead to a smaller, more circular, island.

Riku glanced at the small island. His aquamarine gaze settled on the tree that grew there- It stuck out over the ocean and grew star shaped fruit called Paopu's.

Sora caught his friend staring and giggled a little. "What, you want a Paopu?"

The little boy turned his gaze back to his friend. "What? No! I was just-"

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Sora continued on, smiling at Riku. "You've heard the legend right? If two people share one they'll remain a part of each others lives for_eeever_!" He said, stretching out the word. "If we had one, then we could be best friends forever! Wouldn't that be great, Riku?"

Riku rolled his eyes, smiling a little at his friend. "Its just a legend Sora. We're too old for make-believe."

Sora's face fell, his shoulders drooping. "Aw... But Riku, we're only _five_!"

"So?"

The brunette stuck out his bottom lip, showing off his pout-face to Riku. Unfortunately for Riku, he never wanted to see Sora hurt or sad- or pouting over something, fruit or not- so Riku smiled a little at Sora and turned around. "Follow me Sora."

Sora blinked a few times, completely forgetting he was supposed to be upset, and followed his friend through the wooden shack that took them to the bridge to the Paopu island.

Riku and Sora walked side by side to the tree, Riku standing up on the trunk and reaching up for the yellow star shaped fruit. Sora watched in awe, adding a quiet, "Riku? What are you...?"

Riku sat down on the trunk then smiled at Sora. He held to Paopu out to Sora as he hopped up next to him on the trunk. Sora stared down at fruit as Riku spoke. "Friends forever right?"

Sora blinked a few times then smiled widely, taking the fruit and nodding. "Yeah! I'll be there for you, Riku! You'll be there for me, right?"

Riku nodded. "Of course I will, Sora. We'll never be separated."

The brunette looked down at the fruit the eagerly bit into one of the points. Riku rolled his eyes, gently closing his hand around Sora's tiny wrist and brought the Paopu over to himself and bit into a opposite point.

"Well?" Sora asked, staring at him expectantly.

Riku stared at the Paopu for a moment. "Hm... Tastes good I guess. What did you think?"

"I don't know. I was too giddy too care about its taste!" Sora laughed.

Riku laughed a little as well. "You can so dumb sometimes Sora."

"Heeey! I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Riku started poking Sora in the stomach, causing Sora to start laughing louder.

"Hahahaha! Riku, quit it!" He squealed as Riku tickled him.

"No way!"

"Ahahaha- Riku the P-Paopu!" Sora stammered out as the Paopu slipped from his hands.

Riku tried to grab it as it fell but sadly the Paopu fell down and landed right into the ocean. Sora stared down at it, his pouty face showing again. "Aw man... I wanted to see how it tasted again!"

"Wanna get another one?"

"I don't wanna waste Paopu's!"

"You won't be wasting them!"

"But still!" Sora whined, shaking his head. "Lets try to go get it!"

"Nah," Riku shook his head. "The ocean is all dirty. Probably with dead fish germs in it- and all other types of icky stuff. All that would be crawling over the Paopu."

Sora shuddered. "Ewww, Riku! Don't say that!"

Riku chuckled, shaking his head and staring out at the sky again. "Jeez Sora..."

Sora looked past him and stood up on the trunk. "Ahoy! We're over here!" Riku looked over as well and saw Sora's Dad's boat docked. He felt a little sad that it was time to go already. Sora however was ready. "Riku, race ya! First one to the boat gets to be the captain!" With that he took of running, calling back at Riku a few times. Riku decided to let his friend win today and walked back to the boat instead.

Suddenly Sora slowed down, his gaze traveling to the front of the beach. Then he glanced at Riku and continued walking back to the boat.

Riku paused, staring at what Sora had seen: A tall young man with dark brown hair sticking up in a few places was staring out towards the water. When he heard Riku walk by he turned around. Riku, with sudden interest in who this was, turned to face him. "Hey, did you come from the outside world?"

The man stared back at him, a little puzzled. "What makes you say that?"

"Well..." Riku began, stepping closer to water. "Nobody lives here, and I haven't seen you on the main island. So..."

The man nodded at this. "Smart kid. So why are you here?"

Riku didn't mind the man's questions. He felt like he could trust him for some reason. "Oh, Sora's dad took us out on the boat. We like to play here, but they won't let us row our by ourselves. Not until we're older."

"Must be hard. Stuck in one place."

Riku walked closer so that the water was almost touching is dark blue shoes. "I heard once, there was a kid who left for good." Riku turned to the man to see what he thought but to his surprise, the man;s eyes widened a little at him. He tried asking a different question. "So.. How'd you get here?"

The man looked down at the sand. "is there.. some reason your interested in the outside world?"

_So that was it_. Riku thought. _Guess I just surprised him._ "Yeah. I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid who left- I bet he's really strong now. I know there. The strength I need."

"Strength for what?" The man asked.

Riku glanced over at Sora with a smile and turned back to the man. "To protect the things that matter. Like Sora and all my friends!"

The man stared at him a moment, regarding him with deep blue eyes then nodded. "Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one." He took a few steps closer to Riku and stretched his hand out. In a flash of light an odd looking object appeared.

The man crouched down so that he was at Riku's height. He held the hilt of the object out to Riku, who stared at it with wonder. The man recited, "In your hand take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... It's wielder you hall one day be. And you will find me friend- no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, below, or above so long as you champion the ones you love."

Riku switched his gaze to the man then back down at what he had called a key. He thought for a moment, reaching his hand out for the hilt. If I can wield.. something like this... Will I be able to protect Sora? Can I find what I need then? Riku grasped the hilt in his hands, feeling the warmth around his skin.

Nothing happened for a few moments. The man kept his gaze locked on Riku's hand, like he was waiting to see if anything changed. Riku stared at the key a little longer as well until-

"_Rikuuu!_ Hurry it up!" Sora's voice rang through the air, waving at Riku.

Riku smiled, waving back when he heard the man speak lowly, "You gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise all the magic will wear off." Riku nodded as the man gently ruffled his short hair. He let out a small laugh before running back over to Sora.

"Hey!" Sora panted as he ran over to Riku. "What was all that about?"

"Ah." Riku shrugged, looking around elsewhere. "You know."

"Know what? Why won't you tell me! Who was that guy? Do you know him?"

"Maaaaybe."

"Aw, there you go again!" Sora whined as the two started for the boat again. "Just tell me."

"I really can't. I gotta keep it a secret."

"But... I'm like, the best secret-keeper in the _world_!"

"Nice try, Sora." Riku started to get into the boat.

"Aww, Riku!" Sora sighed, following after his friend in defeat. Riku had thought that what happened would remain a secret kept only with himself. Sora was just clueless about what had happened.

But Sora wasn't clueless. He saw everything that happened. He just didn't want to be left out of what went on.

**II**

The next day the boys were at it again. Both were racing for the finish line under the wooden bridge. Riku, as usual, won the race. Sora panted out once they got there, "Y-You just got lucky! One more time!"

Riku wasn't looking at his friend though. He stared up at the bridge and Sora followed his gaze. Up on the bridge stood the next visitor the islands received- A young woman with short blue hair and clothing that looked similar to the young man from before. She stared down at the boys as they looked up at her. Then all the sudden she jumped down in front of Sora.

"Ah!" Sora backed up a little, not wanting to get hit. Then he realized she missed him by a long shot and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hehe..."

Riku rolled his eyes at his friend. "Nice one," he muttered before getting a good look at the young woman.

The young laughed a little to herself after studying the two boys. Sora and Riku glanced at each other in confusion. Sora heard the young woman say, "One of you might be special enough..." Before Sora could ask her about it she asked them, 'Hey, do you mind telling your names?"

Sora, always delighted to make new friends, raised his hand up and grinned, "I'm Sora!"

The young woman turned to Riku, smiling at him. "And you?"

Riku paused, studying her before answering simply, "Riku."

The young woman looked down then said, "Sora, do you like Riku?"

Sora blinked then smiled widely, "Of course I like him! Riku's my best friend! I'll do anything for him!"

The young woman smiled and continued, "Good. So then if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost- or say he starts wandering down a dark path alone- you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe. That your job, Sora."

Both boys turned to look at each other. Either one of them couldn't bear the thought of being separated. Or being alone.

The young woman added on, gently ruffling they're hair. "I'm counting on you to do it." Sora laughed, smiling again. _She must've been kidding!_ Sora thought, listening to Riku let out a small laugh as well. _Riku will be okay! I'll stand by his side no matter what!_

**III**

Riku laid down lazily on the sand. The hot sun stained down on his pale skin but he wasn't worried He felt like he was about to fall asleep. Even with Sora chattering on and on about something. Something think about Riku's brothers.

"Kadaj was being reaaally mean to me, Riku!"

"Mm..." Riku murmured out his response. Kadaj was the second youngest of Riku's brothers. All three of them were odd in they're own way. "What did he do...?"

"Know how Mommy told me to tell your Mommy when I'm over your house so she can call my home? Well, all I did was ask him, 'Where's your mother?' and he started yelling these weird things at meee!" Sora whined, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you ask Loz or Yazoo?"

"They weren't home!"

"Ah... You probably would've gotten the same response from them too..." Riku trailed off, feeling sleep start to take him.

"Man, know I can see why your so weird, Riku!" Sora's voice drowned out as Riku surrendered to the tired feeling growing.

Sora didn't even notice. He making shapes and pictures in the sand, then every now and then the tide would splash over them. Leaving Sora to start over again unfortunately.

"What are you doing there, kid?" A voice said.

Sora looked up into a face that resembled his. He broke out into a grin, happy to talk to another person. "I'm making pictures! I was gonna make one for Riku but he's sleeping now." Sora looked down at his stick figures of the two, holding a Paopu between they're hands. He pouted a bit, adding, "We saw some weird people too, and since then he's been acting differently.. Keeping it a secret from me as well."

"...Different? How?"

"Like.." Sora closed his eyes, trying to think of the right word. "Like he's not here. This weird man had this thing that looked like a giant key and he offered it to Riku. Since then its just been so... different."

Sora glanced at the newcomer, blinking in confusion when he saw that he was biting his lip, scowling. "Whats wrong?"

"...Whats your name, kid?" He asked, his scowl hardening on Sora.

Sora didn't really notice, he gladly smiled and introduced him. "I'm Sora! What about you?"

Suddenly the newcomer smirked, his voice taking on a smooth tone. "Vanitas."

"Ooh, that's a cool name!" Sora breathed, trying to pronounce it. "V-Van... Vanu- tass... Vani..." Sora started giggling. "Hehe, _Vani! Vani~ Vani~ Vani~_!" He said in his singsong voice.

Vanitas tried to ignore it and changed the subject. "So... This weird man... He had a key?"

"Oh, yeah!_ Reaaaal_ big! Not like any key I've seen before! It was like.. tan, and blue, and gray..."

All the sudden, Vanitas stuck out his hand- darkness formed around it then quickly changed into something like the strange key-thing the man had. Only it was very different. "Something like this?"

Sora gaped at it, nodding. "So cool!" He reached his little hands out it as Vanitas pulled it out of his range.

"You want it?"

"Yes!"

Vanitas snickered. "Its called a Keyblade. And your friend is going to get one in the future. He didn't tell you this because he wanted to be the only one."

Sora's face fell. "What? But... but he's my best friend...!" He shook his head, little tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. "We never keep secrets like that.. Riku isn't that selfish. He's.. always wanted to protect me..."

"Then how about you protect him for a change? Wouldn't you like that, Sora?" Vanitas said, handing the hilt out to the small boy.

Sora blinked the few tears away, staring at him. "...?"

"I know who your talking about, Sora." Vanitas continued on. "That man was Terra. And that other person was Aqua. If Riku's always protecting you, if makes you look weak." A smirk tugged at his mouth. "Your not weak right?"

Sora shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not!"

"I didn't think so," Vanitas snickered, edging the hilt a little closer to Sora. "So take this key, and you will see. No one will have power over you, as long as you beat them with everything you do. _Take it,_ Sora."

Sora started at the odd hilt of the keyblade, almost mesmerized by it and started to reach out for it. _I can protect Riku this way..._ Sora thought, grasping it in his palm. The feeling it gave out was dark and cold, but some how so... welcoming for him.

Just like Riku, the keyblade stayed in his hand.

**A/N: Huzzah! Flashbacks! Okay well, I'm kind of low on ideas for Heartless. Current ideas, but for future chapters I have a few. I don't wanna resort to fillers, so I'm kind of cheating with this. Its just a side story, explaining what happened with the whole successor thing Vanitas told Riku about in the pat chapters. I think it was chapter 5. Anyway, I included some cute SoRiku fluff. The paopu thing will definitely come in handy in later chapters. **

**Oh yeah. KADAJ, LOZ, AND YAZOO ARE RIKU'S BROTHERS! They look alike so, it makes sense, haha. Oh, I love Final Fantasy.**

**So keep watching for the next chapter. I'm trying to update**


	8. Chapter 7

HEARTLESS

"Sora its okay... Vanitas left," Riku murmured gently into the shivering Heartless's ear. Sora hadn't stopped shaking, even when Vanitas left with his heart. Riku had knelt down and gently moved Sora into his arms in an attempt to calm him down.

Sora tried to respond, his voice was low. "M-My chest.. still hurts..."

"Where?" Riku asked, looking him over to see where he was hurt.

Sora raised a hand up slightly to hold onto Riku's wrist, then lead it over to his Heartless emblem. "...Here..."

The older teen frowned, pressing his hand against the emblem. It was ice cold against his warm palm. Sora shuddered, squeezing his amber eyes shut. "O-Ow..."

"Sorry," Riku muttered, pulling his hand away. He leaned forward just enough to plant a small kiss over the red emblem. "Is that better?"

"...?" Sora blinked twice then smiled faintly. "Yeah... It actually feels better... But why did you..._ kiss_ it?"

Riku tried to fight the faint blush that was starting to show across his cheeks. "...Y-You told me when we were kids that whenever you got hurt... your mother had, uh, kissed it and made it feel it better..."

_Blink blink._ "Riku, you are a terrible liar."

...Damn. "Okay then... Want the truth?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll tell you once we get your heart back."

"What? Tell me now!"

"Nope. It'll give you something to look forward to."

Sora stuck his lower lip, showing off his pout face to Riku. "Tell me while I'm conscious like this!"

Well he did have a good point there. "...Maybe. We should find Kairi first and then look for Vanitas. Our best chance of getting you back to normal is beating him. Or taking it by force. Either way..."

The Heartless sagged his head, sighing. "I guess you won't be telling me then..."

Riku wasn't as affected by his pout face this time. "Not falling for it."

Almost instantly, Sora perked his head up. "Wha- But that always works!"

Riku chuckled, tussling Sora's white hair. "See, you're fine." He paused, messing up his hair again. _His hair still feels the same.._ Riku thought, absently pressing closer to him. How can he be the same even as a Heartless?

"Riku..." Sora's voice interrupted his thoughts. Riku looked down to see Sora leaning against his chest contentedly. His eyes were closed over, while his chest would rise and fall steadily. Every part of him felt relaxed. Riku bent over to listen to what sounded like... _purring?_

He smirked faintly at this, nudging Sora to get his attention. "Since when do you purr?"

Sora looked up tiredly, blinking his amber eyes to focus on Riku. "Heartless can purr. You didn't know that...?"

Riku bit his lip, shaking his head. "The thought of someone like_ Ansem _purring is scary enough."

"Oh..." Sora didn't say much on that, probably since it was about 'his King'. He changed that topic quickly. "If you ever see a Shadow, don't attack it. They're actually really nice and clingy. If you can befriend one.. you'll probably hear it purring."

"I didn't know that."

Sora shrugged, leaning back against Riku's chest. "You've never been a Heartless before..."

II

Vanitas traveled around Hollow Bastion, bored. He had nothing to do. No Ventus to torture, no Aqua to screw with her mind, and no Terra to spy on for Xehanort. Yeesh, he was so _different_ now.

Vanitas growled to himself, kicking at a small Heartless in his way. Once again his Master was more interested in someone else- not his own apprentice. Who was probably far better than _Terra_ could ever hope to be. Or _Riku_. They had fought- Vanitas saw his skills. All Riku did was mimic his own fighting style! What, did his Master only keep him around to do the dirty work that he didn't want to do himself? Or was his Master just not caring about him anymore?

The dark haired teen stopped walking, looking around. He found himself in the Grand Hall with the old crystal pods lined up parallel in front of him. Vanitas eyed them before walking a little further to see the last pod. Six on the ground, and one higher up for the last Princess.

Vanitas felt a small smirk twitch thinking about that.

_Pure hearts of light... So, Ventus was Princess?_

Vanitas snickered, shaking his head and continuing up the small path of stairs to the Keyhole. As expected, Ansem, looking more like himself but still transparent, was standing there. Vanitas raised his voice so Ansem would hear him. "I think your plan is a load of shit."

Ansem growled, turning around to face him. "What was that?"

"I think your plan is a load of shit," Vanitas shrugged, leaning against the weird looking machine-things that surround the circular space. "Riku doesn't look like the kind of person to give up easily. And him and Sora just get closer each time one of them is hurt. This isn't gonna work."

Ansem's glare hardened on his former apprentice, his eyes seeming to glow brightly with rage, "What? Do you honestly believe that you can come up with a better plan?" He snarled, not even giving him a chance to answer, "You know nothing about Riku! He is my puppet- I know how to pull his strings. Plunge his heart into despair through Sora, and his light will waver. Then he'll be mine again." The confident smirk took over the Heartless's features, replacing the sheer anger. A cruel snicker escaped from his lips, "Besides, even if that doesn't work, I have a back-up plan.. I know he'll do anything for Sora..He'd willingly give himself over to me just to get Sora's heart back..."

Vanitas rolled his bright gold eyes, scoffing at Ansem, "Sora's heart is toast."

The Heartless's smirk tugged at his lips even more. "Then why are you even here if it was destroyed, Vanitas?" Several other Heartless, mostly consisting of Darkballs, Wyverns, Invisibles, and Defenders appeared in the space in front of the two. "Inside of his heart is yours, is it not?"

Vanitas opened his mouth to respond but he found that he didn't have any explanation, taking a step back. "What are you trying to say?" he growled, eying all the Heartless. A few of his own Unversed appeared, pushing back the Heartless.

Even so, Ansem let out a deep chuckle, shaking his head. "I did say I would kill you if you failed to follow my orders... Now _vanish_."

III

"I have to go."

Sora's voice surprised Riku. They were still sitting on the floor of the cell; Riku had his arms wrapped around Sora gently, while Sora was sleeping happily, huddled close to his friend's chest. So when Sora suddenly looked up and spoke, it was a bit of a shock to him.

"Huh? Why? This is nice..."

"My King is calling."

"...I don't hear anyone."

"Of course you can't. You're not a Heartless, and he only asked for me."

Oh. "..."

Sora gently nudged Riku's arms past him and stood up. "Do me a favor, before I lose it again." Sora paused, stretching out his arm to create a Dark Corridor. "Kairi is through here. Tell her to go back to the islands, I don't want her hurt. I know I said I wanted her here with me but..."

"You're having second thoughts," Riku finished for him.

Sora nodded, rubbing his temples and grimacing second later. "Ow... I hear you, I hear you..." he grumbled quietly. Sora cast an apologetic glance at Riku before dissolving into darkness and leaving him.

Riku frowned for a moment, looking at the corridor. "Kairi... Going home."

He would rather be alone with Sora anyway.

IV

Sora took one look at what awaited him at the Grand Hall and almost screamed.

Vanitas's body lay on the ground, crumpled and on its side. His eyes were wide open, but lifeless and dull. His face was twisted in shock, one hand was reaching out for something just ahead of him. Worst of all, a gaping hole shot through where his heart was leaking out an inky blackness beneath him, forming a pool around him.

"Vanitas..." Sora sniffed, crouching down next to him. Even if this was the guy that stole is heart, nobody deserved that. Not even Vanitas. Sora followed his outstretched arm to what his hand was grabbing for:

Sora's heart.

Amber eyes widened, about to reach for it as well and fix all of this when Ansem appeared off to the side. No transparency, no shadows, he was complete. That could only mean one thing. That Riku was closer to danger than he thought.

"Vanitas..." Sora started, not looking his _King_ in the eye.

"Dead," Ansem replied flatly, casting a displeased glance at the corpse laying at his feet. "I don't care what you have to do, just get rid of it."

"...what about.. his..."_ heart?_

Ansem growled, "His what? Out with it."

Sora winced, shaking his head quickly and keeping his mouth shut. "..." Ansem was the Heartless Lord. Did he not know about Sora's heart lying right there?

Ansem rolled his eyes then turned around. "Getting rid of that thing also means that heart."

Well, that answered his question. Sora didn't care where Ansem went as long as he wasn't confronting Riku. Riku had to get Kairi home safely then they were going to beat Ansem. At least that was the plan.

This was too good to be true, right? Vanitas was out of the way and his heart was in his hands. All he had to do was somehow put it back where it belonged... But it seemed too coincidental. Or he was one step away from being saved but more steps were added to win. How could all this work...?

Sora glanced up under his white bangs, seeing Ansem was gone. Then Sora closed Vanitas' eyes over and picked up, not caring about the blackness seeping out onto him. Sora walked down the few stairs toward the six pods. He hid Vanitas in between two pods, hidden by the shadows. The heartless frowned, brushing his bangs away from his lifeless face. "We'll save you too... I promise."

_**Making promises you can't keep, hm?**_

That cold voice again.

"Shut up..." Sora muttered, stiffly walking back to retrieve his heart. Every time he heard the distorted voice speak up, Sora knew he was going to black out soon. He still had to hear from Riku about Kairi- this wasn't the time!

_**You should follow your own advice, **_the voice purred. A comforting dark feeling shrouded Sora, making him stop in his tracks. This was new.

_**Let me out,**_ the voice pleaded in his raspy familiar tone. _**I can give you what you want. The power and strength to protect the ones you love. Its what you agreed to years ago- and now you are the Unversed King's successor. Accept your fate, Sora. Accept being a Heartless- there's nothing else you can do**_.

"Ugh, not this crap again," Sora growled, shaking away the feeling. He picked up his heart and held it up, almost looking for anything harmful that changed. Hearing the voice hiss in annoyance, and his insides tighten up, Sora smirked in defiance.

"Your done for."

V

"I'm not leaving!"

"Kairi, you gotta understand...!" Riku groaned, hitting his head in his hands for maybe the millionth time.

"I understand it at all perfectly! Sora doesn't want me hurt, but I'm not getting left behind again," Kairi finished with a nod and crossed her arms.

Riku sighed mentally. This argument had been going on for awhile now. Kairi was relentless on going back to the Island. And she kept finding new ways to further her point. There was one she kept using over and over and Riku was about to cave.

"If Sora's heart is injured, I can fix it!"

Yep, that one point. Riku sighed, looking at the floor in resignation. "Fine. Your staying, Kairi."

**A/N: OH. MY. GOODNESS. Its been what, months? Since July? ! Holy crapfuck. Where have I been?**

**Dealing with high school? Yup.**

**Having a life? Yup.**

**Forgetting to work on this... yeah. **

**I plan on finishing it!And every other story on my profile that I gotta continue! Besides, I have everything in this story planned out, and I'm considering a sequels plan too. Now, I have a splitting headache, I apologize for this chapter being short. It was sitting on laptop for awhile now. I'll probably work on Deal With It next, since its been sitting on here since Hurricane Irene. Which I was not impressed with. Hurricane? Bah. Barely got hit at all.**

**Anyway... Review please. They are like fuel for me, seriously. Its motivation!**


End file.
